Carmel Mocha
by ToughLoveKitty
Summary: Spencer has lived the life of a sex slave for 5 years. Can Morgan save him? Contains mature content such as rape, violence, language, self-harm, and drug-use.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me.

* * *

Spencer looked up at the ceiling. All he could was WHY? How could his own parents do this to him? Spencer strained against the straps restraining him firmly to the cold metal table. How could they sell him?

___  
_Spencer tensed when he heard the frighteninglg familiar sound of a door screeching open. He listened the the sound of scruffling feet and glared at the masked face above him.

"I see you're awake, kid" the masked man said, " ready for the continuation of your training?" Spencer yelled muffled curses through the duct tape on his face. The man just smirked and walked over to a table covered from corner to corner of what Spencer could only describe as sexual torture devices.

* * *

Which brings Spencer to his current postion, chained to the wall in his "Masters" garage. He was naked in a upside down eagle postion. His face was covered in dirt and blood from where "Master" shoved his nose into the concrete ground. His pain-filled tears streaked his face as he begged "master" to stop. But "Master" loved spencer's crys for mercy. He told him to scream louder as he trust into him faster and faster.

When he finished he left Spencer on the cold ground exposed and covered from head to toe in bruises, blood, and cum. "Master" stood back and admired his work. Then he smirked and went inside to get something to eat.

"Someone save me... Please?" Spencer whispered to the empty air. He knew no one could hear him... He knew no one was looking. He was doomed to be forced to live in pain. _Who could ever love him?_

* * *

__Sorry, the chapter is short. So? Is it good so far? Is it horrible? I promise Spencer will have a happy ending! Please Reveiw!

Feedback is accepted. Flames welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here we are! Another chapter in Spencer's pain... But don't worry there's a caramel mocha at the end of his rainbow!

*I do not own Criminal minds or its characters... Unfortunately.

#=#**means author comment**#

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Spencer was on his knees in the living room as "Master" whipped him. As hard as Spencer tried he couldn't hold back the tears of agony. It'd been 3 years and he was still living in this hell.

"That'll teach you to run, you filthy bitch" #**crying silently while typing**# "Bend over!"

Spencer did as he was told. He bent forward until his nose was buried in the carpet, which was surprisingly soft. This postion left his ass exposed to "Master".

"you've been with me for 2 years and yet you're still trying to run!" the whip came down hard on Spencers ass. Spencer let out a shrill scream. "I've had enough of you're disobediance!" the whip came down again, leaving a long red trail of blood in it's wake. "Master" ripped Spencer's head up by the hair and lead him to the bathroom. The tub was still full of water from "Master"'s bath. He forced Spencer to his knees in front of it. Then, without warning, shoved Spencers head under the water. Spencer held his breath for what felt like hours, but was only a minute. When, he came back up he was coughing up water and begging for forgiveness.

"Thats right, beg!" then, "Master" bent him over and proceeded to trust into him repeatedly.

* * *

The next week the masked man took him again.

"your old master got tired of you. So, I will have to find you a new one."

* * *

The next week Spence was in a new "home" with a new "Master". This one tied him to a pully system and pulled him up to the point his arms felt like they were gonna fall off and whipped him every night.

"I bet you like it don't you? You like being treated like a dirty whore!" Master fucked Spencer harder and harder "Filthy bitch! You deserve to be fucked like the bad little boy you are!" Master shouted as he came. Then pulled out and ordered Spence to lick his dick clean. Spencer obeyed

* * *

Two years later...

Master forced Spencer under the hot shower head "clean yourself up you filthy slut! We have guests coming over!" master left the bathroom. Spencer washed his face and body, wincing at the sting the soap caused over fresh cuts.

_Guests?... I haven't seen another human being in two years..._Spencer thought to himself. He finished washing his hair and stepped out of the shower. he saw fresh clothes on the counter by the sink along with a note, _The guests are here. Don't even try to talk to them unless I'm there. Don't think I won't know, Spencer. I'm always_ watching.A shiver went down Spencer's back._Now, hurry and get dressed. You're cooking Zuppa_Tuscana#**italian soup with potatoes, sausage and other ingredients#**_ for dinner. _Spencer dressed quickly in a pair of black slacks and blue longsleeve button down shirt that were slightly big on him. He walked out of the bathroom into the living and saw the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. A tall, well-muscled man wearing a black shirt that clearly defined his toned sculpted pecs, biceps, and abs. He had the body of a god and he had the skin tone of what Spencer described as Carmel Mocha.

"Ah, here he is! Agent Prentiss, Agent Morgan, This is my nephew Spencer." Master said. The two looked at Spencer. Prentiss gasp silently as she looked at Spencer's face covered with a fading bruise on his cheek, a split lip and a black eye. Morgan only blinked. "Spencer, come here." Spencer walked over cautiously, "Spencer, This is agent Prentiss", Spencer nervously shook her raised hand,"and this is Agent Morgan" Spencer shook his hand, and tried not to wince at the slight pain (Master broke a few bones in his hand the month before.) though Spencer didn't mind. It was proof this gorgeous man was real and not part of his imagination.

"Oh my, dear, What happened to your face?" Prentiss asked Spencer. Spencer looked to master, who nodded and silently mouthed

"make it up."

Spencer looked back at Prentiss, "I got into a fight with a guy at the store. He was picking on a little kid and I tried to stop him." He must of sounded more convincing than he thought because she nodded in what he thought as understanding. Though it wasn't the story she understood... It was the fact he was afraid.

"I see. I-" Prentiss replied. Then Morgan cut in.

"Baby boy, How old are you?" The "baby boy" comment made Spencer blush.

"...Nineteen..." he replied, almost unsure... It'd been awhile since he'd had a birthday and he didn't even know the today's date.

Morgan nodded, though on the inside he was surpised... he looked no older than 16... If that.

"Well, Spencer, are you still planning on making your famous Zuppa Tuscana? Spencer loves to cook." Which wasn't entirely untrue, he did love to cook. He didn't like be forced to cook. "He was hoping you'd stay and join us for dinner."

Before Prentiss could refuse, Morgan quickly agreed, "That sounds delicous. I haven't eaten since Breakfast."

Spencer walked toward the kitchen and his "uncle" followed.

"What the hell, Derek? You know we aren't supposed to accept invitations like that." Prentiss whispered to Morgan.

"Prentiss, You and I both know that boy isn't Mike Balston's nephew, He was an only child." Morgan whispered back, "Do you really want to leave here with no evidence? I know you want to help that boy as much as I do."

Prentiss could only sigh and nod, Morgan won this time.

Balston walked out of the kitchen. "Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss would you mind helping Spence in the kitchen. I have to run to the store, we ran out of milk. So, I'll be gone for about 40 minutes."

"We'd be glad to, Mr. Balston." Prentiss said with fake politeness.

"Oh, please, call me Mike." He, then grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

* * *

Prentiss stepped outside to tell fill in Hotchner. While, Morgan went to the kitchen to help Spencer.

"Hey, Spencer, your uncle asked me to help you." Spencer quickly glanced up, blushed and looked back down.

"Oh?... Well... Um... Could you cut up this onion? I need to check the potatoes."

"Whatever you say, Baby boy."

A few moments later, Morgan asked "So, nineteen? that means you graduated Last year. Why aren't you in College?"

"...I wanted to take a year off." Spencer replied nervously. Master had warned him to watch what he said.

"I see." Morgan sensed spencer's nervousness and hestitation. They continued to work in the kitchen, every once in a while Spencer asked Morgan to cut, or stir. When Master and Prentiss walked in the were silently working together.

"Here you are Spence. Milk." Spencer jumped slightly at the sudden noise, but turned and nodded taking the milk.

"Dinner will be done in ten minutes." Spencer told everyone.

"That's good, I'm starving. Ms. Prentiss, would you mind helping me set the table?" Master asked the agent beside him.

"of course I don't mind." Prentiss said, tensely. They walked back out of the kitchen.

Spencer slid the Bread out of the oven and asked morgan to cut it into slices.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sitting at the table eating.

"So, Spencer what do you plan on doing in the future" Prentiss asked. She had over-heard Morgan and Spencer's conversation.

"That's why I took the year off, I'm not quite sure yet."

"Well, There's nothing wrong with that" Prentiss said. "Actually they say students that take a year off are more likely to be accepted into college"#**True Fact!**#

Spencer replied with a small smile and continued to eat silently. He would sneak glances at the Handsome Agent Morgan, when he thought he wasn't looking. But, truthfully, Morgan Had been watching spencer's every move since he saw him. He almost couldn't bring himself to leave the poor boy. Morgan prayed for the first time in years... That Mike Balston didn't kill Spencer before Morgan could save him.

* * *

That concludes this chapter! I will either upload another tonight or tomorrow morning!

Thank you to:

jupiter8queen-first reveiw! Thank you for favoriting and following!

Eraseus-Thank you for favoriting and following!

geritom-Thank you for following!

kascrash-Thank you for favoriting and following!

samatha-Thank you for reviewing!

tunathecat1-Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for following!

harrietmidala1691-Thank you for following!

Ravenoftime-Thank you for favoriting and following! thank you for reveiwing!

ccter-Thank you for the reveiw, I will take your opinion into consideration!

Someone I cannot thank is whoever the random Guest was. Don't like it don't read it! Not my problem! As for the mis-spelled words, have you ever tried typing a story chapter on an Iphone? it's hard!

**I do apologise to everyone for short chapters and grammar mistakes, and if it's bad enough to where you can't understand what I'm trying to say, please review and I will try and fix it. Please Reveiw!**

**I love everyone! Even you, Random Guest... I just love you less... .**

**^.^ thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! I am so happy I'm getting so many followers, that I just Had to update sooner than planned!

jupiter8queen-yes, unfortunately things will get worse, but don't fret happy beginnings are soon to come!

ravenoftime-You're right, Morgan doesn't call Spencer 'Baby boy', but wouldn't be so cute if he did! And I'm glad I made you feel special!

* * *

Spencer watched as Agent Morgan left with Agent Prentiss. He had to hold back tears as the drove away, taking his hope with them. He turned to his master and bowed his head.

"Okay, Spencer, You were a good boy today, So, I'll let you sleep in tomorrow." Master said, smiling.

"Thank you, Master." Spencer replied.

* * *

The next day, while Master was at work, there was a knock on the door. Spencer, who was still groggy from sleeping, forgot he wasn't supposed to answer it.

"Hello?" Spencer said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, pretty boy." Spencer's eyes snapped open and suddenly he was less tired. Agent Morgan smile down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked starting to panic, _if Master finds out I answered the door he'll-_

"I forgot my jacket here, last night. Mind if I go grab it?" Morgan answered, keeping Spencer from finishing the thought.

"Oh, sure, I guess that's alright," Spencer said moving aside.

Morgan walked over to the couch and picked up the jacket he had left on purpose. He needed to see that Spencer was still ok. The phone rang, but Spencer ignored it.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not allowed to." Spencer said quietly. Morgan raised an eyebrow. Then Spencer stuttered, "I me-mean, bec-because…because of telemarketers! So, Mast-Uncle doesn't want me to." Spencer quickly turned away.

"Baby boy, is there something you want to tell me?" Spencer shook his head and didn't turn around. Morgan turned his and forced Spencer to look him in the eye. "Baby boy, don't be afraid to talk to me. I can help you."

"I can't. You can't help me." Spencer started to cry, "Please, go."

Morgan wanted to scoop Spencer into his arms and take him somewhere safe. Where no one could hurt him but he couldn't, not just yet.

As, Morgan walked back to the car his phone rang. "Hotch, Please tell me we can nail this son of a bitch."

"I think, you should see this Morgan."

* * *

When, Master got home Spencer was just finishing dinner.

"Master, I made spaghetti and home-made meatballs!" Spencer yelled, almost cheerfully.

"I see. So… anything interesting… happen today?" Master said from close behind.

Spencer began to shiver nervously. He slowly turned around, one look at Master's face and Spencer knew he knew about Morgan's visit. The last thing Spencer saw was Master raising his fist and a burst of intense pain before he fell unconscious.

* * *

To be continued... Later tonight!

Thank you to:

jupiter8queen

ravenoftime

Eraseus

geritom

harrietamidala1691

kascrash

KASEY64

lederra

RedRobinLover

ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl

tunathecat1

I love you, all! Thank you for following/reviewing/and(or) favoriting!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Three times in one day! I'm on a roll!

Jupiter8queen and ravenoftime... I love you for being so interactive in my story!

For Random Guest: en. wiki/scruffle... Stick that in you're juicebox and suck it! Also, atrocious is an adjective, atrociousness is the noun. The correct way to use it is: You have atrocious spelling or You're spelling is full of atrociousness. So, take that!

Thank you to everyone for reading!

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes wondering what happened. The trobbing pain in his cheek, brought the memories flooding back to him. _Where am I? _Spence wonders as he looks around. Then, he realised... It's the basement. Where Spencer was whipped. Spencer began to panic. He was naked and strapped to a wooden table, his limbs attached to the legs of the table. The position was uncomfortable. He could feel the dried blood where his head slammed to the floor after he past out.

"I see you're awake." Master said.

Spencer tried to reply but couldn't. There was a gag in his mouth. He began to cry as Master showed Spencer a large knife. _Morgan, save me!_

* * *

Morgan stared in shock at the T.V. screen. On it was a video of Mike beating the crap and raping a young teenager in a grocery store parking lot. It was the same night, Emily and he had eaten dinner at his house.

"Damn! Hotch... We were at his house!" Morgan yelled tears coming to his eyes, but no spilling.

"No sense in beating yourself up about it, Derek." Prentiss said. "The boy's alive and his parents are ready to press charges."

"So, we can go save Spencer?" Derek said with uncharacteristic glee.

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

Morgan pulled up in front of Balston's house, sirens blazing. He ran up the front steps and kicked the door open. "FBI!"

He could smell food, so he moved to the kitchen.

"clear!" JJ yelled from the dining room.

He walked through the livingroom noting it's emptiness. He stepped into the kitchen and noticed the untouched plate of spaghetti on the counter. His eyes widened when he saw the blood on the floor. There wasn't much, but enough to show it wasn't from a small cut.

"Clear!" Prentiss yelled from another part of the house.

Morgan looked out the kitchen window into the backyard."Prentiss! He has a basement!" Morgan yelled and ran to the double doors protuding from the ground, Prentiss and JJ close behind. Morgan motioned Prentiss to open one of the doors. prentiss nodded and got into position. Prentiss tugged the door open and Morgan moved in.

When he got inside... He let the tears fall when he saw Spencers motionless body.

* * *

When Spencer opened his eyes and saw heaven... Well, atleast he saw an angel. Spencer wanted to reach up and dry the angel's tears, but it hurt to much to move. He heard the angel call him "Baby boy", before everything went black.

* * *

Sorry, it's so short but I will make an extra long one tomorrow, promise!

I love everyone! _**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! Thanks for all the positive/impatient reveiws! It makes me happy to see so many people want to see what happens next!

Ok... Let's settle this! My spelling isn't the best. Grammar has never been my strong suit, but atleast it's not so bad you can't understand what I'm saying.

Now, if you were to ask me how many bones were in the human body... Hell, I'd even name them for you. You wanna about any system in the human body, I'm your girl. Ask me about the components of an atom... I can do that. Ask me how to spell all those names... well, let's just say... I'm not good on spelling tests.

Besides I'm doing this for fun. Not because I'm expecting it to end up anywhere special.

Enjoy! I edited the story to correct a few mistakes!

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes and blinked a few times. _Where am I? _He didn't realize he'd said it outloud until a voice answered him.

"You're at the hospital, pretty boy." A slightly familiar voice said. Spencer tried to get up, but there were several sharp pains throughout his body. "Don't try to move, kid. You'll rip out your stitches." The man the voice belonged to moved next to Spencer. He looked up at the man.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked. The man's eyes grew dark.

"You don't remember me?" Spencer shook his head. "I'm Derek Morgan." Derek said, slowly.

"I'm sorry… I don't remember you…"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The masked man was training me…" Derek looked at him confused, but Spencer's eyes light up in understanding. "You must be my new master!"

Derek blinked. "Excuse me for a moment, Pretty boy."

"Ok, Master." Spencer said smiling. # **Why is Spencer acting this way, you ask? You'll see! **#

Derek walks out of the room and almost runs right into Spencer's doctor. He gently gripped the Doctor's arm and led him away. "I thought, you said he only had a Slight concussion, and that it wouldn't cause any harm." he said to the doctor.

"I did." The doctor replied.

"Then, how come he can't remember me?" Morgan practically shouted.

"Agent Morgan, calm down, please." The doctor said calmly, "Follow me to my office and I'll explain, what I believe happened."

A nurse came in and asked Spencer how he was feeling.

"Oh, my stitches kind of sting and I'm tired of lying down like this. Could you prop me up, please?"

The nurse smiled, "Of course, dear."

The Nurse had just left, when a doctor walked in. "Hi, Spencer. I'm Dr. Cannon. I'm here to check your stitches."

"Okay…"

A few moments later, Spencer gazed down at his body in shock. "What happened to me?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet," Dr. Cannon answered,"Just rest for now."

**"**Where's Master Derek?"

Now, the doctor understood why the agent was so upset… Spencer thought he was still a slave.

* * *

Morgan gasped in shock, "You want me to what?" Morgan shouted at Hotchner over the phone."

"It may be the only way to bring back his memories." Hotchner explained calmly.

"I can understand taking him back to the house, but making him stay in it? That's insane!"

"I also need you to take advantage of him thinking you're his master." Hotchner said cautiously.

At first, there was only heavy breathing, "Hotch… I can't do that to him." Morgan said strangely calm, almost sad.

"You don't have to hurt him. You don't even have to be mean to him. Morgan, just let him think you're his 'master'." Hotch assured him, "Or, do you want me to get some one else to?"

Morgan's head snapped up. "I'll do it."

"Okay, Good work, Morgan." Hotch said, before hanging up.

Derek shook his head and walked back toward Spence's room. Until, he heard the screaming… then, he ran.

* * *

"Where is my master!?" Spencer screamed, he was standing on the bed. There was blood dripping down his arm where the IV had been ripped out. Thankfully his stitches held.

"Spencer, please stop! You're going to hurt yourself! Agent Morgan will be back in a little." The doctor said, trying to calm Spencer down.

"Baby boy! What on earth are you doing?!" Derek yelled.

Spencer's legs gave out and he started to cry. "I thought you'd abandoned me!"

"Now, why would I do that?" Derek said, confused.

"Because I'm covered in stitches and there going to have scars!"

"And?" Morgan asked, still confused.

"I'm Ugly!" Spencer finally wailed.

Morgan sighed and smiled softly at Spencer, and walked over to the bed. Putting his hand under Spencer's chin, He forced him to look at Morgan. "Baby boy, you are the most beautiful person, I have ever met, and I will not abandon you. Understand?"

Spencer nodded his head, and a nurse silently began cleaning wound on Spencer's arm.

"When will I be able to take him home?" Morgan asked the Doctor, who was silently watching them.

"Well, he's been here for three days and we should be able to take them out tomorrow, that is as long as today's events haven't reopened them." The doctor said, while thinking. "Hmm… How about two days from now?"

"Sounds good." Morgan replied as Spencer's stomach growled. Spencer blushed.

"Sorry…"

"Awe… Don't be, Sweetheart. I'll get you something to eat!" The nurse said before Morgan could respond.

* * *

Heehee... Reid is very unstable...

**Please Review!**

Thank you to:

jupiter8queen

ravenoftime

Eraseus

geritom

harrietamidala1691

kascrash

KASEY64

lederra

RedRobinLover

ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl

tunathecat1

Alicedavidhatter

cristina reid-Omg! I love your work! You're story Hold Me Close is what inspired me!

Dino Flavored Ramen

fantomax27

Fortuona

maryhell

mjHOPE94

Sakelly

slery

For Favoritng/Following/Reveiwing Love you guys!

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! It's been so long, I was having some writers block. Well here's chapter 6... I think... Anyway, **Enjoy and please reweiw!**

* * *

Spencer looked up at the house from in the car. A flicker of recognition passed through his eyes, but he shook his head and looked over at his new master.

"Is this it, Master?" Spencer asked, cautiously. _Is he going to be like my last master? Will he beat me? Was it him that gave me the scars?_ He doubted it, but he couldn't help thinking it.

"Yes, Spencer. This is our… home." Morgan cringed inwardly; on the outside he plastered a fake smile over his disgust toward the house. "Well, let's get you settled in."

Hotch had cameras placed everywhere, except the bathroom in the house, as well as the perimeter of the property on the outside. Morgan had demanded the basement chained shut for fear of Spencer finding it and going into shock.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook, Master?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, pretty boy. I'm sure," Morgan replied.

"I can cook…" Spencer said, wondering if Morgan wouldn't let him cook because he didn't believe he could.

"I'm sure you can, baby. You just got here and I want you to be comfortable."

"You're not like my old master."

"Your old master?" Morgan asked slowly. He hadn't realized that there had been someone other than Balston. "What was he like?"

"He… did various things."

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable."

"Thank you…"

* * *

Later that night, Derek is trying to sleep, but every time he closes his eyes all he can see is Spencer laying in a puddle of his own blood. He wanted to go check on him, but he didn't want to freak Spencer out.

Derek hears the door open slowly and footstep walking toward his bed. "Master?" Spencer asks softly.

"Mmm… Yes, baby boy?"

"I can't sleep…"

"What's wrong?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see these flashes of images and none of them make sense… I'm scared." Morgan sits up and pulls Spencer into a hug, Spencer tenses at first, which send a painful jolt to Morgan's heart, but then he relaxes and melts into the embrace.

"Would you like to sleep in bed with me?"

Spencer blushes and hopes Master won't notice, but Morgan can feel the heat through his shirt. "Can I?"

"Of course you can, Spence."

Spencer crawls into bed with Morgan and after about five minute of hard debate cuddles up against him and rests his head on Master's chest, Spencer soon falls asleep to the steady beat of Morgan's heart. Morgan passes out moments later with a big smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Morgan wakes up to the smell of bacon and warm lips on his.

"I could get used to waking up like this," Morgan mumbled, happily "Is that bacon I smell?"

Spencer giggled. "Yes, master. I made bacon, eggs, and cinnamon toast!"

"I haven't had cinnamon toast since I was a kid." Morgan let Spencer pull him out of bed and to the kitchen. "It smells wonderful in here." He saw Spencer blush, before he looked away.

* * *

An hour later, the phone rings.

"Morgan."

"Well, well my chocolaty Adonis. I don't think, I've seen you smile that big since… Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you smile that big."

"Good morning, Garcia." Morgan had almost forgotten about the cameras. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not nearly as well as you did!" Garcia laughed. "Anyway, just calling to tell you that, I'm the only one watching the cameras so if you decide to do anything… risky… your secret will be safe with me."

"Knew I could count on you, G."

"Yeah yeah, Love you, angel face! Oh, how's the vanilla cupcake doing?"

Morgan smirked, _only known about him for a few days and she's already giving him nicknames._ "He's doing well."

"I noticed he made you breakfast… I bet you're in love now."

"Baby girl… I think I loved him the moment I saw him." Morgan could practically feel Garcia's excited smile.

"Ok, well I'll call you if anything pops up! Bye-bye, Baby," Garcia says before hanging up.

* * *

Ah! Even, I'm blushing! Thank you for all the reveiws! I love you, guys!

**PLease reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, again!

Ok, some poeple are a tad confused so I just want to clear a few things up.

Spencer acts the way he does because he is almost like child (I will get into his super smarts later). He was abandoned by his partents and raped almost everyday for 5 years, though right now he only remembers 3 years (1 year of training and 2 years of slavery). He loses his memory because his brain wants to protect him, which actually does happen to people. The reason he is so attached to Morgan is like how a younger brother attaches himself to his cool older brother. He knows deep down that he can trust Morgan. That and he is obviously attracted to him. Don't worry, Guest, I will be putting in something in the next chapter that highlights his fears and uncertainties toward Morgan.

And Guest you must not watch Criminal mind as much as I do because that's almost exactly how Garcia acts!

**Enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Morgan is sitting in the living room watching T.V. with Spencer. He looks down at Spencer sitting on the living room carpet.

"Spencer, why are you sitting on the floor?" Spencer shrugs. "Then, come on and sit up here with me." Spencer crawls over the couch and climbs up. Morgan gently pulls him to where Spencer's head is on Morgan's lap.

Spencer lays there, smiling. _I don't think I've ever been this happy…_ _I want to stay like this forever. _Morgan's phone rings.

"Morgan." Derek answers. "Hey, Hotch. What's up?" There's a long pause. "Ok… Yeah, I can do that." He looks down at Spencer and smiles. "Bye, Hotch."

Morgan looks at his watch, 2:30. "Hey, Baby boy… Want to go shopping? We need to get you some clothes."

Spencer perks up. "Yes! Let's go!" Then he pauses. "Master, what am I going to where?"

Morgan looks down at his oversized shirt and loose basketball shorts. "Hold on." Morgan goes to his room and looks in the back of the closet in a bag Prentiss gave him just before he left.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Morgan! Here, just in case. Though, I don't know if the size is right," Prentiss says.

"Thanks, Em. I'll see you later."

*End Flashback*

Morgan had been too excited about taking Spence home he nearly forgot about it. Inside was a pair of jeans and a button down polo shirt. "Thank you, Emily!"

Morgan called Spencer into the hallway. "Will these fit?" Derek asked.

"I think so. I go put them on." Spencer said walking toward the bathroom. A few moments later, Morgan heard a small yelp of pain. "Baby boy, you alright?"

"I'm fine, but it hurts to lift my arms…"

"Can I come in?"

"…Ok…"

Morgan walked in and almost laughed at the sight in front of him. Spencer stood with his shirt over his head and his pants at his knees. "You seem to be in a… strange situation."

Spencer blushes a deep red. "Just help me please."

"I don't know... you look kinda cute like that." Spencer blushes an even darker shade.

"Please?"

"Oh, alright." Morgan steps in front of Spencer and helps him pull on a white Hanes shirt then grabs the button up polo on the side of the sink and helps slip his arms through. As, Spencer buttons the shirt Morgan pulls up the poor kids pants, but right before he pulls it up all the way he get a mischievous idea. As, Spencer reaches the last button, Morgan places a kiss on the inside of Spencer's thigh, then pulls the pants up the rest of the way.

Spencer gasps and the fading blush returns with a vengeance. "Now, you can help me get dressed," Morgan winked, scooped Spencer up and lead him to the bedroom. Morgan sits Spencer on the bed and walks to his dresser. He pulls out a gray shirt and the grabs a pair of black jeans, and then starts to undress. He pulls off his shirt and walks over to Spencer.

He leans down and stops. Now, he's eye to eye with Spencer. Spencer takes the hint and kisses Morgan, who growls playfully at Spencer. Spencer giggles softly against Morgan's lips and then… Morgan's phone rings.

"Morgan." Morgan answers grouchily.

"Sorry to ruin play time, Hot stuff, but Hotch is about 10 minutes away."

"Thanks, G." Morgan says and hangs up. Morgan had already forgotten about Hotch and a few others coming to install a new security system. Morgan looks at Spencer sadly. "We gotta go, Baby boy." Spencer moans sadly.

Morgan finishes getting dressed, grabs Spencer's hand and the car keys, then they head out the door.

"Why are we leaving, Master?"

"There are some guys coming to install a new security system in the house, so, I won't have to worry about someone breaking in the house while you're here by yourself. Cause I got to go back to work soon."

"Oh, I see."

"And, Spencer…" Morgan says softly, waiting for Spence to look at him, "Call me Derek."

Spencer smiles in response.

* * *

By the end of their shopping trip, Spencer got 6 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of slacks, 10 casual shirts, 5 dress up shirts and 3 pairs of shoes.

"Well, now that that's done, wanna go get some dinner?" Morgan says smiling.

"Ok… Mast- Derek?"

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Can we get Indian food?"

"Anything you want, Spencer."

* * *

So, Cute!

**Idontdanceigrind:** Yes! If anyone has any ideas or suggestions about what they'd like to see, Don't hesitate to review and tell me!

Thank you for reveiwing/following/favoriting/reading!

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ok! Yep, it's been awhile... But here it is Chapter 8!

I don't not own nor do I claim to own Criminal Minds or it's Characters.

* * *

When, Morgan and Spencer arrive at the restaurant, an attractive waitress seats them.

"What would you like to drink gentlemen?" She said sweetly, her eyes trained on Morgan.

"I'll have a Coke" Morgan replied with a smile. Then he looked toward Spencer.

"Oh… um… I'll have the same."

The waitress wrote down two sodas and hurried to fulfill the order. She came back with two Cokes, and then took their order.

"So, Spencer… Are you really 19?" Morgan asked while taking a drink.

"Yes, but I haven't been in school, though that's fine cause I graduated High school at 12."

"Uh-huh… W-wait, What?" Morgan stammers.

Spencer smiles, "I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and I can read 20,000 words per minute."

"Well, holy crap! That's impressive." Morgan states thoughtfully, "So, do you have plans for college?"

"In case you didn't notice. I haven't been apart of the outside world for about 3 years…" Spencer explains, "Though before I was sold I was waiting for an acceptance letter to Cal Tech."

"Really? You strike me as a Yale or Harvard kind of guy." Morgan says smiling. _Which could be longer, _Morgan thinks to himself, remembering what the doctor told him_… "He most likely has protected his mind by erasing Mike Balston from his memory completely."_

"Oh, Yale's my back-up"

"Wow…" Morgan looks like he wants to say more, but then the waitress comes back.

She smiles flirtatiously at Morgan, "Sorry, for the wait." She sets the platter with three plates on the end of the table. "Ok, I have Pork Vindaloo for you," she sets the dish in front of Morgan. "I have Chungdi Jhola for you." Spencer smiles as she sets the plates in front of him. "And I brought the both of you some garlic parmesan Pita bread."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Spencer says respectively.

She looks over at Morgan, "Can I get you anything else?"

Spencer catches Morgan stare at her lips… one… two… three… four… five. "I would appreciate a refill," Morgan answers.

Spencer looks down at his plate.

"Oh, Of course! Be right back." The waitress replies.

"So,-." Morgan cuts off. "What's wrong?"

Spencer looks back up, but avoids eye contact. "Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

Spencer looks at Morgan and pouts, "Statistics show that if a man stares at a woman's mouth for five seconds," Spencer glances around the room. "It means he's thinking about kissing her."

"I don't under-… Oh." Morgan puts his hand under Spencer's chin, forcing Spencer to look at him. "Pretty boy, I wasn't looking at her mouth, I was looking at the birthmark on her left cheek."

"Really?" Morgan nods, causing Spencer to smile. "Good."

"Well, I'm gonna run to the bathroom." Morgan stands, "I'll be right back."

Spencer sits in his seat calmly eating his Chungdi Jhola, but then he gets the feeling someone is watching him. Trying not to draw to attention to himself, Spencer calmly surveys the room. A large Indian family sits in one corner of the restaurant, the little girl is crying over her spilt drink. A couple exchanging sweet words in a candle lit glow. Three men laugh with each other discussing last night's football game. Then, Spencer spotted Him from the corner of his eye. A man drinking a beer with his face shrouded in darkness, his candle left unlit. _The masked man…_

©õöõö©

Morgan splashes water on his face, thinking about how adorable Spencer looked when he admitted he was jealous. Morgan had to excuse himself in order to refrain from kissing him. _I have to stop letting my emotion cloud my judgment. I'm here to protect Spencer and catch that Bastard that hurt him._

Morgan dries his face and walks back toward the table. Spencer's gone!

©öõöõ©

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Spencer yells as he's pulled into a room. _I'm still in the resturaunt… Master Derek Help Me! _"why are you taking me from my master?"

The Masked man stops, "Your Master?"

"Yes! Master Derek… He is my Master isn't he?"

"Your master told me you ran away. That black man is not the Master I assigned you to."

"What?"

"Now, let's get you back to your real master." The masked man said strapping Spencer to a table he knew too well… rough and splintered made to do minor, but painful damage.

* * *

Thank you to:

Everyone! Sorry, There are just too many to type now!

Though I will give a special thanks to my friends, Zach (Chairman of the story rape commitee) and Anna(My money maker), for pushing me to keep writing!


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't understand. I though Derek was my master!" Spencer screamed as the Masked Man beat him. "Please Stop!"

"Hotch, I'm telling you I wasn't gone for more than five minutes. There is no way Mike could've grabbed him and left the restaurant. Also someone would've noticed. I think their trying to hide something," Morgan explains.

"Okay, Morgan. I believe you, but how are we supposed to prove this?" Hotchner asks.

"Hotch? Garcia just sent me this," says JJ, passing her phone to Hotch, "It's the owner of this restaurant, Greg Tatanka."

"Age, 53. Accused of sexual battery against a member of his basketball team in highschool, but never charged. Suspected of participating in slave trafficking."

"Of all the restaurants I could've brought him to…" Morgan says sadly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The guy's a fucking cop? They're here now? Fuck!" The masked Man yells into his cell phone. Hanging it up, he looks at Spencer. "All you've ever done is cause me problems. Maybe I should just kill you?" he says and begins walking toward Spencer.

His phone rings. "That you, Mike? Yeah, I got him. Where do you want to meet?"

_Hurry, Derek, Please, _Spencer silently sobs.

* * *

Sorry for the teaser! I'm working on a longer chapter and I didn't want you guys to get too impatient!

Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/and favoriting.


End file.
